sailoffoolsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mugen
000,000,000 |debut =Unnamed One Piece Story }} Mugen (無限, Infinite) is a organization, classified as one of the Yonko crews, created by Shukketsu Raudo after taking an extreme interest in machines and science, where he later included Shukketsu Opua as the other leader. Initially, Mugen was nothing more than a family project of the Shukketsu Clan. However, as Mugen's infamy grew, it began to open its arms to those that were willing to follow the group's ambitions. The tasks the group undertakes seem to primarily deal within the , either by monopolizing certain areas of the Underworld with their products, or simply by using it as a means to an end. It should also be noted that due to Mugen's random movements, outside of the organization, there seems to be difficulty in keeping proper track of what the organization is doing, or what it will do next, especially since it seems to dwell within the shadows for the majority of its operations. Living in the shadows has allowed Mugen to expand, including its base of operations being widely unknown to the outside world, where it seems that only a select few members, primarily within the Major Arcana, know of Mugen's base of operations. One of Mugen's major selling points are their Tarok, of which are very popular with children, along with adults that have a habit of collecting them. Despite being disguised as toys, the Tarok collectively act as spying devices for Mugen, allowing for them to have an extensive network without putting in much effort, such as employing spies to islands. Due to having ties to the , the has deemed the Shukketsu Clan a threat to the current world order, especially with their research involving the study of the world's past. This lead to the World Government deciding upon a mass extinction of the Shukketsu Clan, leaving only a small handful to survive today and causing for them to go into hiding. This act has caused for Mugen to be repurposed as a terrorist organization against the world itself. Uniquely, as a Yonko crew, Mugen has two technical Yonkos, Shukketsu Raudo and Shukketsu Opua, due to both of them being leaders of Mugen. However, it is more widely believed that Raudo is the Yonko, as opposed to Opua. Collectively, Mugen's bounty is 000,000,000. Jolly Roger Organization Members \ Shadow Figure.png \ NOLINK |"The Archangel" Shukketsu Isis \ Shukketsu Isis Mug.png \ Shukketsu Isis |"The Captain" Shukketsu Noten \ Shukketsu Noten AI Mug.png \ Shukketsu Noten |"The Alchemist" Shukketsu Yudin \ Shukketsu Yudin Mug.png \ Shukketsu Yudin |"The Dark Moon" Ceiba \ Ceiba Tree Mug.png \ Ceiba }} \ Shukketsu Anrean Mug.png \ NOLINK |"The World" Shukketsu Aiqre \ Shukketsu Aiqre Mug.png \ NOLINK }} Recruitment Organization List of Protected Territories Organization Strength Ships History Past Trivia *Mugen is the only group between the Yonko to not be a Pirate Crew, where it instead is a Pirate organization. *Mugen's name comes from the English word "Infinite", coinciding with Raudo's search for the Shukketsu Clan's infinite prosperity. *Mugen has an overall theme following . Category:Yonko Crew